I'll Be Here For You
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: Gally is broken after the events of The Death Cure and blames himself for not saving Newt. Can Aris break him out of his grief before he does something he'll always regret? Slight!Nalby/Eventual!Garis


**#3 REQUEST **from punkassaris

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: <strong>Would you be willing to write something where aris/gally have a secret relationship in paradise. And no one knows about it because they just want to keep it between them so they sneak out at night to meet each other? Or just something aris/gally in general? If not that's cool too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I tried. I really did. I'm sorry it didn't go as well as planned as I thought of a really depressing ending to your prompt and I was crying all day trying not to think about it. I tried my best and I hope you liked it. Slight!Nally<em>**

* * *

><p>It had been two years.<p>

Two years since they escaped to Paradise. Two years since the Flare. Two years since Newt begged for his death.

Nobody took his death well.

Not Thomas. Not Minho. Not even Gally.

To Gally, Newt had been a leader, a friend, and a rival all the same. Gally might have been a complete asshole and a troublemaker during their days in the Glade, and certainly a nuisance to Newt, but they both shared a bond nobody could break. A bond that set them apart and brought them together.

Gally loved Newt.

Since he came up to the box, his heart had been forcefully taken away by the British blonde, who was beautiful and kind and compassionate to everyone, including him, no matter how much trouble he caused him or how much he tried to disrespect him. Now he was gone.

Gone.

Even after all these years, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Newt could still be out there. Breathing. Crying. Waiting for someone to grab him and hug him and say 'you're safe' and carry him home. Gally wanted to be that someone.

He had moved on. Not completely, but enough so that he didn't lash out and beat the crap out of everyone in sight.

It was all thanks to Aris.

For the first few days in Paradise, Gally had locked himself in his room and refused to come out. No amount of pestering and begging from Thomas could break him out of his despair of losing Newt. He pounded his fists against the walls until his hands burnt and bled. He cursed and cried in his pillows at night. He blamed himself for the death of Newt. Even if Thomas pulled the trigger, he was the one who could've stopped him. Dammit, he could.

And then came a startling knock on the door.

"Gally?"

This broke his chain of thoughts for awhile. He barely recognized this voice. Maybe days of not eating and talking to anyone had finally made him forget their voices.

What did he care?

"Gally, please let me in."

_Aris._

Gally barely knew the boy well. Aris was from Group B, the group of girls, and they had never really saw each other properly or spoke to each other. If anything, he just thought was Aris was skinny, if not a bit wimpy. Ballsy, and blunt even.

"Go away," Gally growled, slamming his fist against his bedpost, creating a loud '_ping!_' as he glared hatefully at the door.

"Gally, _please_."

Please? When did Aris _ever _say please?

"I'm not going to leave until you let me in."

Gally hissed lowly. This shank was annoying as hell. Maybe he'd just open the door, give him a good punch in the chin and then he'll learn not to bother him again.

He was definitely not in the best state of person at that point of time, he admitted. His eyes were red from crying, cheeks puffed out, and his fists bleeding from continuously punching his bedroom wall. If anything he wouldn't look threatening, just appear as a really big toddler.

Twisting the key into the keyhole, he yanked the door so hard it almost flew off its hinges.

What he saw broke him.

The familiar head of curly blonde hair, sparkling dark brown eyes that looked at him clearly, removed of any form of doubt, stared back at him. Face cleared of any cuts and bruises, smile crooked and cheeky, trademark white hoodie that clung loosely around his tall, skinny frame, and baggy pants that stopped right above his ankles.

_Newt_.

"Bloody hell, Gally, you look like klunk. You haven't been cryin' like a big wuss all day, have you? Can't have the Keeper of the Builders actin' out like that, know what I'm saying?"

His stupid, _lovable_ accent.

Relief surged through Gally, eyes prickling with tears of disbelief as he grabbed the boy's waist and hugged him roughly.

"Newt, Newt, _Newt_."

He felt melodious, light-hearted laughter tingle in his ears. He could feel Newt's body flushed against his, his lankier, weaker arms on his broad back, stroking him, soothing him with gentle, comforting rubs.

The blonde chuckled, "Yes, I'm here you big klunk."

_Newt was alive_.

"Y-You've no idea how much I've missed you, shuckface."

Tears rolled down Gally's cheeks. He couldn't see Newt's face as he lay his head into his shoulder, choking painfully at the sobs wracking through his body, threatening to erupt and just explode inside of him.

"You're makin' my hoodie wet, stupid shank," Newt giggled playfully, lightly ruffling the bulkier boy's hair. Gally felt the blonde touch him where his muscles rippled slowly to the thump of his heartbeat.

"I love you."

He could almost sense Newt smile as the blonde hugged him tighter, refusing to let go.

"I know, Gally, I know."

Gally took an intake of breath, hoping he wouldn't choke on his own tears as pressed a sweet, brief kiss onto the blonde's bare shoulder. He smelled of sweet, grass, a tiny hint of peppermint.

He saw Newt shift slightly, not sure whether it was out of discomfort or relief. But he could confirm that it was definitely not the former.

Newt released him and smiled. Small, grateful tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Thank you, Gally."

* * *

><p>"Gally."<p>

Gally groaned, irritation lacing in his throat. It was that damned voice again.

"Gally."

Shut up, go away, leave me alone.

"Gally, wake up."

Gally's eyes shot open.

He frantically searched his surroundings. He was in the hallway of their boarding house, bright lights streamed into his eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He felt a body against him, his hands around somebody's waist, the smell of clean soap and minty toothpaste in the air. He felt dizzy. His blood pounded in his veins, and sleepiness dragged in his muscles.

But he only cared for one thing. And that was the person in his arms.

He felt around the body in his grasp.

Skinny, lanky, tall. Just like Newt.

Dark-haired, olive complexion, covered in cuts and bruises.

Not Newt.

Gally felt a lump in his throat.

"I think…you were hallucinating, Gally," the person muttered softly.

The dark-haired boy pulled away from Gally, his smaller, smoother fingers slowly leaving the older boy's neck. He stepped back until his back met the wall, hands playing with each other nervously, but never looking away from the stunned Gally.

If Gally had a name to describe this shitty, horrible feeling right now, he had it, but didn't say it. He just felt the entire world coming down on him and ripping his heart and body to shreds. He looked down in his arms in desperation.

Newt was gone.

"You were calling me Newt."

Gally's head quickly turned to the boy he had mistakenly hugged, eyes wide in fear and anger.

_Aris_.

"You told 'Newt' you missed him," Aris said in a whisper, so soft Gally could barely hear him, "that you _loved _him."

"It's true," Gally found his voice. It felt dry and the lack of moisture in his throat made him choke slightly, "I love him. Always shucking had."

Aris smiled at that, a real, genuine smile from the olive-skinned boy. He stepped forward cautiously and locked eyes with the ex-Keeper of the Builders, cheeks flushed, fingers curling in and out slowly, as he took steady, heavy breaths. He reached his hand out and placed it on Gally's shoulder.

Gally didn't flinch, but merely stared back at Aris, whose eyes never wavered or broke under his naturally frightening and angry gaze. Just like Newt.

"You're a good man, Gally," Aris chuckled lightly, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze, "Newt would be proud of you."

Gally held back a remorseful sniff and touched the hand on his shoulder. He felt Aris stiffen slightly, as if he was going to yank it and break it, but he didn't. He squeezed his hand, held it, and caressed it with his calloused fingers.

"Thanks."

Before Gally knew it, Aris grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down for a kiss.

It wasn't intense, or passionate, but it was pure. Aris nibbled at Gally's lower lip softly with a tinge of nervousness, almost seeming cute. Gally returned the kiss by cupping the other boy's chin and closing the gap altogether, so his hand was supporting Aris's waist and his other hand lightly pressing onto the back of his neck, biting and sucking lovingly. Gally felt the hot breath of Aris brush lightly against his neck and shivered, enjoying the odd sweetness and gentleness of the boy.

_Just like Newt_.

They pulled away at the same time for air, wishing that they hadn't stopped and craving for more.

Aris was panting as Gally reluctantly let him go, feeling the emptiness in his arms as Aris retreated back to the wall, looking away as his now tousled dark hair covered his blushing expression.

"Aris."

Aris perked up, embarrassment in his eyes as he watched with growing amazement as a smile, a real smile, blossomed on Gally's face.

"Thank you."

Aris bit his lip, feeling his own bitter tears forming in his eyes as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the stronger boy's neck, sliding his legs in between Gally's and breathing harshly into his ear, feeling the strong, muscular arms cage around him almost possessively, trapping him in place.

"I won't abandon you."

Gally buried his nose into his hair, taking in its clean soapy smell and nostalgic natural aroma.

"I'm here for you," Aris murmured simply, "I'll always be."

Aris felt a hand crawling up his face and push their lips together, embracing in another brief, soft kiss.

For the third time that night, three very important words escaped Gally's mouth.

"_Thank you, Aris_."

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought I'd be writing HurtComfort for a very long time but I did so yeah. *hides face in pillow* I'm not crying about the ending I wanted to write, I'm not crying, I'm not crying, I'm not crying.**

**Review whether this should be a two-shot god the feels man.**


End file.
